


The Aftermath

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Series: Agere Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, maybe not the fic for roman stans, my poor baby virgil, roman's literally asleep the whole time so, so does roman oops, sorry ya'll the agere kinda takes a backseat in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: When Virgil remember just exactly how much the others found out last night, well it's not a pretty sight





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long yall and im sorry i suck ass at writing but uuhhh,,, enjoy?

Virgil's music blared through his headphones, hands frantically tugging at his hair. God, how had he been so  _stupid_? He had been so stupid and now, now they  _knew._ They all  _hated_ him now and it was only a matter of time before they left and he'd be alone again.

Distantly, he felt tears running down his face and heard the soft  _click_ of his door opening, but he still couldnt bring himself to open his eyes.

His day had started off so good, waking up warm and surrounded by his boyfriends on the couch, but slowly, the memory of the day before had returned and with it, fear. Acute, debilitating fear. It was all he could do to escape to his own room before breaking down completely.

"- _gil please._ " It took all of his energy to pry his eyes open, finding Logan's concerned face hovering in front of his own. The other's mere presence was almost immediately soothing, until Virgil remembered the cause of his panic attack in the first place, and his lungs filled with cotton again, fingernails digging into his scalp with renewed vigor.

He barely registered Logan's soft hand wrapping around his wrists, ever so gentle as he pulled the smaller man's hands away from his hair. Virgil caught a glipse of blood beneath his nails as his hands were being pulled down, Logan's voice offering gentle reassurances.

"Virgil? Can you hear me?" A jerky nod was all he could manage.

"Alright, Virgil, I'd like you to concentrate on my breathing."

Virgil had to close his eyes again to focus on the sound of Logan's breathing, struggling to match it to his own. Logan gently laid one of Virgil's hands on his own chest, allowing him to feel the rising and falling of Logan's chest.

It was another few minutes before Virgil's breathing was back to normal, sobs still occasionally wracking his body. The first instinct that Logan had was to go get Patton, or even Roman. He was, without a doubt, the least equipped to deal with his own emotions, let alone anyone else's. And yet. Logan was almost positive leaving Virgil alone in that moment was the worst possible thing he could do. So, he simply sat behind Virgil on his bed, gently pulling the smaller man's back against his chest, as he had seen Patton do after Virgil's panic attacks multiple times. The effect was almost instant as Virgil melted against him, sobs finally quieting.

"Virgil? I feel as though talking about what triggered this attack would be... beneficial."

Logan felt Virgil tense slightly against him, shaking his head vigorously. Sighing, Logan quickly shot a text to Patton, knowing the most paternal of his boyfriends always kept his ringer on while he was asleep, in case of emergencies, and if he wasn't already awake, the shrill chime would surely wake him. In the meantime, Logan continued to do nothing but hold his boyfriend, at a complete loss as to how to rectify the situation in any capacity. Sure, he could solve complex math problems and recite the periodic table at the slightest provocation, but when it came to comfort and  _feelings_ , what good was he? What could he possibly offer in a relationship, where feelings were the basis of any connection felt?

Logan was broken from his thoughts by the creak of Virgil's door being pushed open, Patton's face peeking through the crack, eyes immediately widening at the state his boyfriend was currently in. The very obviously alarmed man was at Virgil's bedside in nearly two strides, hands resting gently on Virgil's shoulders.

Logan could practically see Patton's heart breaking as he took in what a mess his boyfriend was. "Oh, honey..." Virgil's lip quivered slightly, and that was the only warning before he launched himself into Patton's arms, desperate for the comfort he would provide. The sight warmed Logan's heart; it really did, but... No. He wold not allow himself to follow that train of thought,; it would only lead to selfishness and insecurity, which was the last thing Virgil needed from his boyfriend in this instant.

Straining, Logan could just barely make out what Patton was whispering to their boyfriend. "Verge, you know we love you, right?" Logan's brow furrowed. Of course he did, they were all dating him, after all. What was the point in asking questions to which the answers were already known? A beat of silence, and then Virgil nodded his head hesitantly.

"And you know nothing will ever change that?" Logan frowned. What purpose could these questions possibly serve? Sure, Virgil had doubts, but surely he couldn't question the others' love for him?

Logan had to strain even further to hear Virgil's response. "I'm so sorry, Pat. I didn't- I didn't mean to-"

"Hush. If it bothered any of us, we would have said something." Patton turned his attention to Logan, who had finally grasped the topic of conversation, and was mentally cursing himself for taking so long to understand. "Right, Lo?" Virgil turned to face him too, tears pooling in his eyes. Logan simply nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. Something like relief washed over Virgil's face, as if he could absolutely trust that Logan would not lie to him, no matter what the situation.

"How about we wake up Roman and just have a lazy day? I'm sure it wouldn't take much convincing to get him on board." Patton smiled and gave Virgil a conspiratorial wink. Logan's poor heart would have melted at his boyfriends had his mind not been going a mile a minute. How had he looked over the most crucial piece of evidence? How was he supposed to hold a candle to the light Patton brought into all of their lives? How was he supposed to hold a candle to  _any_  of his boyfriends?

But then the full warmth of Patton's smile was trained on him and, okay those thoughts could take a backseat for a moment. Those thoughts could step back to let him bask in the complete passion  that was Patton. And in that moment, if only for a second, everything would be okay.


End file.
